


Mya and Miles

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mya and Miles [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Miles discovers that Mya Vizcarrondo Rios passed away last year.





	Mya and Miles

Miles was humming Sunflower as he walked into the cemetery.

He saws a grave.

Here lies Mya Vizcarrondo Rios

2002-2018

Suddenly he hears a thunder crash 

Miles gulped as the grave glowed.

Miles hears his heart beating

But there's nothing here.

Miles sighed in relief

Miles walked out of the cemetery.

But Mya's ghost appears

Mya's ghost waved goodbye and disappeared.


End file.
